


over your hill

by darkrin



Category: The Fall (2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- È più bella lei – gli dice un giorno, battendo le mani felice, mentre Roy sorride alla donna che ha salvato dagli indiani con un salto che solo lui poteva fare.<br/>- Lei non ti tradirà come Evelyn – gli promette<br/>(A Gaia - future!fic - Alexandria-centric)</p>
            </blockquote>





	over your hill

 

  
A Gaia per cui questa storia è nata, che mi ha ingiunto di vedere il film e che mi ha lanciato un prompt come se fosse un'inattesa bomba a mano e che l'ha letta in anteprima e che, come me, voleva un lieto fine, but _t_ _here's no happy ending with me_ , quindi questo è quello che ho da offrire (Roy sarebbe fiero di me) (forse) (almeno non è morto nessuno) (forse) (meglio non indagare).  
 

* * *

Over your hill  
(parallelismi)  
   
 

 

 

 

“And I won’t die alone and be left there.  
Well I guess I’ll just go home,  
Oh God knows where.  
Because death is just so full and man so small.  
Well I’m scared of what’s behind and what’s before.  
   
And there will come a time, you’ll see, with no more tears.  
And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears.  
Get over your hill and see what you find there,  
With grace in your heart and flowers in your hair.”  
(After the storm, Mumford and sons)

 

   
 

 

I  
 

Ci sono tre ossa nel braccio e due articolazioni.  
Quando tocca terra, Alexandria sente un solo _CRACK_ prima che tutto diventi buio.  
   
Ci sono tre ossa nella gamba e due articolazioni.  
Roy non sente nulla oltre all’urlo che gli spezza la gola.

   
 

 

II

   
Una volta l’ha baciato: lui dormiva e gli aveva sfiorato le palpebre con le labbra secche, come faceva con il ghiaccio che ogni giorno portavano in ospedale con un carretto di legno. Era rimasta immobile ad annusare il profumo della sua pelle e aveva pensato che era un odore strano, aveva pensato alle arance.  
Quando lo dice a sua sorella, lei ride e scuote il capo.  
\- Non era un bacio – le spiega. – I baci sono quelli che si danno sulla bocca. –  
Alexandria corruga la fronte perché era sicura, sicura, sicura che fosse un bacio e voleva che fosse il suo primo bacio.  
   
Quando chiede a Nonna (che non è sua nonna davvero, ma è vecchia e quindi lo è), se davvero i baci sono quelli che si danno solo sulla bocca, la donna scuote il capo e le chiede di accompagnarla a prendere l’acqua.  
\- Quando mio marito è morto, gli ho baciato gli occhi chiusi perché non avesse incubi a turbare il suo sonno e perché avesse il mio respiro ad accompagnare il suo risveglio nel giorno della resurrezione. –  
L’acqua riempie la vecchia pentola scrostata, formando cerchi concentrici, Alexandria vorrebbe pensare, vorrebbe capire, ma si ritrova ad osservare l’acqua e contare i cerchi.

   
 

 

III

 

 

Una volta al mese, Alexandria sale sulla corriera grigia e gialla, che prende la vecchia strada sterrata che attraversa i campi, percorre il ponte sul fiume (e subito prima del fiume c’è sempre quel dosso che fa tremare tutti i sedili e le vibra fin dentro la spalla) e scende in città. Una volta al mese, Alexandria recupera i risparmi che nasconde negli scarponcini e va a trovarlo.  
Si siede al buio, da sola, e lo guarda. Lo riconosce da come cade (e l’ha copiata, pensa una volta, mentre lo guarda precipitare da uno sgabello e battere la testa sul pavimento – l’ha copiata e non gliel’ha detto!) a volte, altre volte è una piega delle labbra grigie o degli occhi neri a denunciarlo. Alexandria pensa: _è una magia_ e una volta glielo dice, ma lui non la sente.  
   
\- È più bella lei – gli dice un giorno, battendo le mani felice, mentre Roy sorride alla donna che ha salvato dagli indiani con un salto che solo lui poteva fare.  
\- Lei non ti tradirà come Evelyn – gli promette.  
Dietro di lei, qualcuno le ingiunge di fare silenzio e Alexandria sprofonda nella poltrona e borbotta:  
\- Lasciali perdere. Non capiscono. –  
   
Un giorno gli racconta di Ugo, che raccoglie le arance e che le ha portato una farfalla che aveva trovato morta su un prato. Gli dice: - Quella di Darwin era più bella. –  
\- Non ti manca Darwin? – aggiunge qualche istante dopo, mentre un uomo e una donna si baciano sotto un albero grigio e un cielo bianco.  
   
La volta dopo, trova il coraggio di chiedergli di raccontarle di Darwin e della scimmia di come si sono incontrati. Lui si limita a sorridere, mentre salta da un treno che sta per esplodere.  
Alexandria pensava che forse, se gli avesse chiesto un’altra storia, allora lui –  
E non importa davvero, non fa niente, è solo che -  
Scuote la testa. Ora tocca a lei raccontare, si dice. Prima parlava sempre lui e ora tocca a lei raccontare.

   
 

 

IV

 

 

  
Sopra di lei c’è un cielo rivestito di alberi carichi di foglie e d’arance e, quando chiude gli occhi, Alexandria vede ancora le stelle.  
   
Quando Ugo le bacia la guancia, Alexandria vede stormi di farfalle volarle dietro le palpebre chiuse.

 

 

 

 


End file.
